


La vie est une succession de petites choses qui forment un tout

by TheTimetravellerCat



Category: La Passe-Miroir | The Mirror Visitor - Christelle Dabos
Genre: F/M, Future, feel good, healthy dose of cuteness, the happy ending everyone deserved
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimetravellerCat/pseuds/TheTimetravellerCat
Summary: Thorn et Ophélie se reconstruisent et apprennent à vivre ailleurs, et ensemble.
Relationships: Ophélie/Thorn, thornélie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ces mini-fics sont complètement détachées du canon et de l'intrigue principale de La Passe-Miroir (aka Dieu). Pour l'instant (chapitre 1 et 2), elles peuvent être lues dès qu'on a lu le premier tome (pour comprendre l'univers) et il n'y a pas de spoilers. Si ça devait changer, ça sera indiqué dans les tags.
> 
> Je voulais juste quelque chose de mignon et doux et avoir mon happy end que je voulais tant, bonne lecture !

« Et, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas t’installer au pôle ?  
\- Oui. Tu es venue contre ton gré au Pôle. Je ne suis jamais allé à Anima. Il est seulement juste que ce soit notre destination. »

Thorn et Ophélie avaient fini par se marier, par choix, parce qu’ils le voulaient, tous les deux. La cérémonie s’était déroulée au Pôle, dans une ambiance aussi intimiste que possible, tout en accueillant toute la famille proche d’Ophélie. Le Grand-Oncle l’avait qualifiée d’un « joyeux bordel ! » en souriant jusqu’aux moustaches. Bref, ce fut un franc succès. Même Thorn avait semblé tolérer le chaos ambiant. Et ses lèvres s’étaient étirées en un fin sourire lorsque l’écharpe s’était battue avec le Grand-Oncle pour mener Ophélie jusqu’à l’autel. Et Archibald avait mené l’office de manière tout-à-fait respectable (« Mon cadeau de mariage, très chère Madame Thorn ! »).

Et maintenant, la suite de l’aventure leur faisait face. Les possibilités s’ouvraient à eux. L’écharpe s’agitait follement, sentant le futur lui tendre les bras, excitée par la vertigineuse sensation du carrefour aux milliers de routes qui se présentaient à eux ! Elle claqua même accidentellement le visage d’Ophélie lorsqu’elle prit conscience qu’ils rentraient à la maison.

« L’Intendance ne te manquera pas ?  
\- Non. Je crois que j’en ai assez des illusions, des mensonges. Je suis sûr que je trouverai un travail respectable sur Anima. Il ne fait aucun doute que mes compétences sauront trouver un réceptacle. »

Ophélie pouffa. Thorn leva un sourcil. « En tout cas, l’Intendance ne pourra jamais me manquer autant que ton musée t’a manqué.  
\- Si les Doyennes veulent bien me le rendre…  
\- Elles le feront. Elles t’ont vendue à un homme inconnu, t’ont envoyée sur une arche sans même t’avertir de ses dangers, elles t’ont presque envoyée à ta propre mort. Elles ne sont pas exemptes de répondre de leurs actes. Personne ne l’est. » Moi y compris, pensa-t-il.  
Une ombre passa sur son visage. Quelque part, c’était également de sa faute. Ophélie gronda. « Cesse donc, veux-tu ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- De te flageller ainsi. Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, nous nous sommes dit tout ce que nous avions à nous dire, et on ne peut pas changer le passé. Nous avons chacun reconnu nos torts, et maintenant, on doit avancer.  
\- Tu as raison. Mais je pourrais recommencer, retomber dans mes travers…  
\- Alors je t’en parlerai.  
\- Communiquer.  
\- Oui. Communiquer. On laisse le dialogue ouvert et tout se passera bien. Bon, maintenant, ce n’est pas comme si on devait organiser tout un déménagement, mais si. Et il va falloir que je l’annonce à ma famille. Oh par l’écharpe ! Il va falloir que je le dise à ma mère. Ohlala… J’ai pas fini d’en entendre parler. Mais au moins, le Grand-Oncle acceptera toujours de me cacher dans ses archives. Je passerai parfaitement inaperçue. Après tout, cela vaut peut-être mieux ainsi. Désolée, mais je crains que tu ne doives te faire à l’idée d’être marié avec une Ophélie-archivée. Oui. Hop. Archivée, conservée, c’est plié !  
\- Je peux t’embrasser ?  
\- Je… Oui. » Et il le fit. Le rouge colorait les joues et les lunettes d’Ophélie, mais pour rien au monde elle ne l’aurait caché.

Déménager avec Thorn fut… une expérience. Avant qu’elle n’ait eu le temps de dire ouf, il avait déjà calculé combien de cartons il leur faudrait, le temps que cela leur prendrait, et une date proviso-définitive d’emménagement.

Bien sûr, avant ça, ils avaient organisé un voyage à Anima, pour trouver une maison rien qu’à eux. La mère d’Ophélie avait bien sûr fondu en larmes quand elle avait appris que « son bébé quittait le nid, s’envolait de ses propres ailes, si maladroites pourtant ». Heureusement, Hector lui avait fourni la diversion parfaite en exigeant d’être son assistant personnel pour les visites. Il avait ensuite passé chaque visite à arpenter les diverses maisons en tant que chasseur de fantômes amateur (« Même pas vrai ! Je suis un professionnel ! »), sous l’œil exaspéré de Thorn, et celui très amusé d’Ophélie. Cela lui avait manqué.

Ils finirent par choisir un appartement spacieux sur un niveau, à quelques rues de la maison des parents d’Ophélie, avec, au rez-de-chaussée, un espace commercial vacant. Thorn avait décidé d’ouvrir une horlogerie. Il avait la ponctualité très à cœur et les mécanismes d’horlogerie le fascinaient. Quant à Ophélie, les Doyennes avaient effectivement accepté de lui rendre les clefs de son musée, du bout des lèvres, mais elles l’avaient tout de même fait.  
Ils étaient heureux.


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu’ils avaient emménagé à Anima, et ils avaient déjà commencé à se créer des habitudes, à commencer par un repas de famille chaotique bimensuel (peu importait que ce soit le déjeuner, le dîner, le petit-déjeuner ou bien le thé, c’était invariablement un chaos sans nom auquel Thorn commençait à s’acclimater). Mais récemment, Thorn, avec les encouragements d’Ophélie, avait décidé de se lancer dans une nouvelle aventure.

Ophélie entendit la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir et quelques minutes plus tard Thorn la rejoignit dans le salon. Il s’assit sans ménagement sur une chaise. Celle-ci protesta en traînant des pieds sur le parquet. Ophélie regarda Thorn à travers ses lunettes. Son corps anguleux formait un angle droit parfait avec le dossier de la chaise, mais ses jambes démesurément longues ne semblaient pas savoir comment se comporter. La curiosité d’Ophélie l’emporta : « Alors ? ».

Après une longue pause durant laquelle Thorn chercha probablement la meilleure manière de répondre, il regarda Ophélie et dit : « Je dois y retourner. » Ophélie le regarda, déconcertée. Thorn ajouta : « Il m’a dit ‘À la prochaine fois !’. » comme si cela expliquait tout. « Et… tu ne veux pas y retourner ?

\- Je ne pensais pas qu’il faudrait que j’y retourne. »

Ophélie se leva et vint s’assoir en face de Thorn. Elle le regarda bien. « Tu veux dire que tu ne pensais y aller qu’une fois ?

\- Pas exactement. Je croyais que la thérapie se déroulait ainsi : y aller, parler, écouter, il me dit ce qui ne va pas, s’en aller et c’est fini. Comme une visite chez le médecin. »

Ophélie sourit. Son écharpe s’étira jusqu’à venir reposer sur les genoux anguleux de Thorn. « Mais c’est un processus.

\- Oui.

\- Tu es déçu ?

\- Non. Étonné.

\- Tu veux continuer ?

\- J’ai pris rendez-vous la semaine prochaine. Même jour. Même heure. Et toi ? demanda-t-il, sans oser la regarder en face.

\- Et moi ?

\- Je ne suis pas guéri.

\- Et ?

\- Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra.

\- Le temps qu’il faudra. Comme disait ma tante, il n’y a pas de recette magique. Et des fois, la recette, on la rate. Mais on apprend. On progresse.

\- Ensemble ?

\- Bien sûr, ensemble !

\- Alors, tu veux continuer ? dit-il, en posant une main sur l’écharpe.

\- Quoi ? Progresser ?

\- Non. Nous.

\- Oui. Bien sûr que oui.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il. »

Il caressa un moment l’écharpe avant de saisir doucement les mains gantées d’Ophélie. Il ne faisait rien, il les tenait juste, mais il y avait dans ce geste, toute la douceur dont il était capable. Son cœur lui semblait déborder d’amour. Il aimait Ophélie, dans son ensemble. Il aimait ses défauts, ses qualités, ses manies, son essence. Et il l’admirait. Oui, ensemble, et avec l’aide de la thérapie, ils y arriveraient, ils franchiraient des montagnes.

Oui, ils étaient vraiment heureux.


End file.
